The Owl
Toys went on a hunt! Turn around... surprise! The Owl is an antagonist in CASE: Animatronics. Appearance The Owl is a large avian animatronic. She has a similar color scheme and general style to the other animatronics in that she has a large angular head with red eyes, along with yellow accents on the beak and shoulders. She has a markings resembling the Eye of Horus on her chest, a skull with a pharaoh's headdress on her back, and a jaw full of broken teeth. She was created by Scott. Behavior The Owl is the third animatronic encountered by John Bishop. The player will first encounter The Owl in the Interrogation Room after it is unlocked using the key card acquired in the Director's Office. She is first seen behind the glass screen and will enter the door and attempt to attack the player once the phone call with Scott ends. The Owl does not attempt to chase the player or actively roam the building like the other animatronics, but will only move when not in the player's direct line of sight. She will teleport into a room and wait an extended period of time before vanishing, unless she spots the player. The Owl can teleport into the same room as the player if the Tablet is up, or if her spawn point isn't in direct line of sight. Upon seeing the player she will attempt to attack them if the player breaks line of sight by moving around a corner, using the tablet or simply looking away. Her range is quite small so escaping her is as simple as closing a door in between The Owl and the player and retreating a small distance. Strategies The Owl is easier to plan around than The Wolf or The Cat as she will always be present on a camera. Some tips are as follows: *Check the cameras to see if The Owl is present in the next room and plan your route accordingly. *The Owl cannot see the player through panes of glass, which is useful in B8, Control Room and any offices like A1. *If The Owl is in a room that blocks your path, hiding in a locker or closet until she disappears will prevent you from being attacked while you wait. Trivia * The Owl behaves similarly to SCP-173 from SCP Containment Breach and the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. * While the player is looking at The Owl she does not have any perceivable idle animation, however her idle animation can be seen when observing her through the tablet or through panes of glass. * The Owl cannot be seen in the Interrogation Room window using the tablet until 3AM. *The Owl has the fewest scripted sequences of any animatronics. *Encountering The Owl for the first time will award the player with the Don't Blink Achievement. Gallery The back symbol on the Owl.jpg|The Owl as seen from behind Owl with a keycard on her back.jpg|The Owl with the pass card on her back The owl after the call.jpg|The Owl as seen in the Interrogation Room|link=Interrogation Room The owl behind the glass.jpg|The Owl behind the glass in the Interrogation Room|link=Interrogation Room Owl desk.jpg|The Owl as seen from under a desk Owl jumpscare.gif|The Owl's jumpscare B3 owl.jpg|The Owl on the cameras Owl control room.jpg|The Owl in the Control Room Category:Animatronics Category:Characters